


Autumn Glow

by FlamboyantPizzaRoll



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mark fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Septiplier - Freeform, TIME FOR SWEATERS, gayyy, idk where this takes place you're creative you think of smth, it was painful to write, its so gay like, markiplier/jacksepticeye - Freeform, you dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantPizzaRoll/pseuds/FlamboyantPizzaRoll
Summary: Its October and isnt cold yet so im going to live through my gay ship to pretend like im in the cold
i swear its not total garbage





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all of you septiplier lovers!  
> This is not technically my first Septiplier fic, but i guess no one really needs to know that, now do they?  
> it was hard to write mainly because i kept pausing to remember to b r e a t h e cause thats an important function  
> its short i know dont hurt me
> 
> just tell me what you think in the comments and hey, you can leave kudos if you want

In the light, Jack seemed to be radiating a warm glow. The beanie perched just behind his ears pushed his green bangs a little farther forward, the little strands now a pale mint color from the sun and excessive hair washing.  
Autumn seemed to have its own warm haze, almost the opposite of the harsh white that barreled down during the hot summer months. Everything was given this angelic aura of light, making the park look innocent and lovely. Mark huffed and watched the white breath twirl as it left his lungs while nuzzled a little father into his scarf. Jack uttered a giggle from beside the bubblegum-pink haired man before rubbing his gloveless hands together and slipping them gently into his coat pockets, feeling the bench under the material his hands were now were clenched around.  
Mark loved how the glow illuminated Jack more so than the surrounding flowerbeds and buildings and the bundled up kids in the distance with their mother and father. His soft smile sparkled and made Marks’ chest bubble up, a feeling he’s quite used to by now. The gold light seemed to melt around the curves of the man’s face, forming perfectly around his jaw and giving the sweetest glint in his baby blue eyes. Small crimson and marmalade-orange leaves had been starting to fall around them as a gentle wind brushed by, making them both shiver before giggling like children.  
Jack placed his feet up onto the light wood and turned his face towards the giggly family, the light seeming to rapidly change to keep that perfect glow upon the mans’ profile. Mark knew every inch of that face: the one he had pressed his palms lightly to before a slow kiss: the one that had looked so concerned and worried, tears streaks staining those flushed cheeks when Mark had been admitted to the hospital. It was the one thing he could imagine so flawlessly in his mind it almost startled him.  
“Mark?” Jack asked, making the latter focus on the small Irishman.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you ever think we’ll ever be like them?” Mark turned his gaze towards the small family. The mother was kissing her husband sweetly on the cheek before one of her children reached up to her, clenching and unclenching his fists. She picked him up and pecked a kiss on the child’s cheek before the child latched itself onto her, immediately falling asleep in their mothers’ arms.  
Mark looked back at Jack, who seemed to have not turned his gaze from the family. Mark understood now and gently moved Jack’s to look at him.  
“Yes, I do.” The corners of Jacks’ lips tugged them into a soft smile.  
“Really?” The innocence and softness in the question made Mark want to kiss him right there.  
So he did.  
Jack had this bittersweet taste that didn’t remind Mark of anything but Jack. It was like sipping lemon water during the summer: refreshing and chilling and addicting, making Mark think of nothing else but the Irishman in front of him. Mark had no idea how he was able to control himself during moments like these.  
Mark pulled away and saw the blush creeping its way up his boyfriends’ face, adding a soft pink to the glow that seemed more powerful now and a shy and gently smile came along with it.  
“Of course. One day we’ll settle down in the perfect home, in the perfect place, with as many beautiful children as we want, and we’ll raise them to be just like you: always curious and wanting to know everything.”  
Tears were prickling at the edges of Jacks’ eyes and he heard the words Mark spoke to him. They were so extremely sincere that Jack was breathless, unable to think of anything to say other than a soft “I love you, Mark”.  
“I love you, too, Jack,” and he gave the Irishman a small peck on the lips, and they both smiled.  
I love you, too.


End file.
